Dreams
by Ranica
Summary: TK and Kari have a dream about each other but didn


Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, and all that other disclaimer stuff.  
  
Title: My dreams  
  
Author: Rani  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: TK and Kari have a dream about each other but didn't recognize each other because they haven't seen each other for a long time. Then they meet on the streets and recognize each other from the dream. Kari has a dream about him and they fall in love, except, Kari lives in America and TK lives in Japan. How will they see each other?  
  
  
  
This takari fan fic takes place when Kari and TK are 12 years old and Kari moved to America, 02 never happened yet:  
  
--Kari--  
  
I was waiting to catch my bus when Davis appeared from behind me, he asked, "hey, Kari, do you want to go to the theaters with me on tonight?" I didn't know how to answer but I said yes, I would go with him. When I reached home, I went to bed because I wasn't feeling well; I closed my eyes and just lay there, thinking. I was thinking about Gatomon, the other digidestined, who I don't see a lot of now a day. All of a sudden TK's picture appeared in my head, I thought, "I liked him back then, when we were fighting in the digital world, I guess I have to meet him again to see whether I still do or not, oh, how I miss him." Finally I dozed off. In my dream, I saw a boy, about my age and really good looking too except I had never seen him before. But I felt as if I had. He grabbed my hand and said, "I still love you Kari." Then he disappeared. "Who are you? Do I know you? What do you mean you STILL love me? I've never met you before!" I kept repeating the same questions over and over again. I didn't know who he was but he knew me. Finally I snapped out of my dream. "That boy! That boy is very familiar!" I couldn't think of who he was because all of a sudden Tai walks in and says, "Hi Kari, I'm going over to the airport to pick up Sora, mom and dad are gone out, so you're alone, okay? You are only allowed leaving the house if you leave a note, got it?" I nodded my head in reply.  
  
--Kari--  
  
I decided I needed some fresh air to cool off my mind, so I left a note on the refrigerator saying I'm going to the park down the street to walk around. Signed, Kari. Then I went outside. I was at the park just sitting there when someone walked up to me. He tapped me on the shoulders and I just quickly looked up, it was Davis. "Davis! Don't give me a heart- attack like that!" I yelled at him. He sat down beside me and said, "sorry, I was just walking around when I saw you, so I decided I'll take you out now. You better tell Tai that." I nodded and headed for the pay phone and then I called Sora's house. Someone picks up the phone. "Hi, is Tai there?" I ask. The person on the other line says, "Who is this?" I say, "it's me Kari," Then the person hands the phone to Tai and I say, "Tai, I've going with Davis and some of our friends to the theater, so see ya later!" Tai replies, "okay, but be back before 8! Got it?" I said, yes then I went to theaters with Davis. After an hour and a half, the movie ended and I began heading home alone because Davis was late to go to a party, I said thanks to him and he went off. I began walking home when I bumped into someone. Then I fell to the ground. "Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He said. He helped me up and I looked at him, I gasped, it was the boy from my dream! Then I said in a surprised voice, "You! I saw you in my dream!" He looked up at me, "I've seen you! You're the one I had weird dream about!" He said just as surprised as me. I sat on a bench and the boy joined me. I asked, "What's your name?" Then he said, "Tell me yours first." "What?!" I yelled and I stood up. Then I quickly sat down. I decided to tell him my name. "Hi, my name is Kari Kamiya, happy?" I said with annoyance in my voice. He gasped at me. "What?" I asked. "K- K-Kari Kamiya?" He said stuttering my name. "Yeah, why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I asked suspiciously. He didn't answer, instead he asked me to tell him about my dream. I told him about my dream and when he said he still loved me. He told me his dream too, "when I fell asleep last night, I saw you in my dream and you said, for all the years we've spent together I loved you, and through all the years we've been separated, I still and always will love. Then you disappeared." Then he said after a long pause, "Um, it's nice meeting you Kari, but I really gotta go. Bye." He said getting up, I quickly grab him and made him sit back down. "Tell me your name first!" I said. He pushed me back and ran off. "What's his problem?" I thought. After half an hour I reached home. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I fell asleep a little while later.  
  
--In the dream--  
  
I was walking through a long hall with doors on each side appearing after every 2 feet in an unfamiliar house. As I walked along the hall, I noticed I was wearing a beautiful white dress, very thin, comes down to my ankles. It was so beautiful that words couldn't describe it. As I walked along the never ending hall until I found a door left open. I went inside and there was a beautiful room with curtains, like a princess room. A dresser, jewelry, canopy bed, everything a princess would want. I sat on the bed. I noticed on the blanket it had the crest of Light and Hope on it. I gently swept my hand over the crest of hope. Actually, everything in that room had those two symbols on them. Remembering my love for TK. "TK.oh how I miss you." I said calmingly. "Miss me?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around surprisingly. It was that boy again. "You!" I yelled. He nodded. I stood up but he just tried to make me sit down. He sat on the edge of the bed and held my wrist. "Don't touch me!" I screamed pulling my wrist out of his grip. I was stepping away from him towards the dresser. "Kari, I know I ran away today from you because I was leaving, to go back to Japan, plus I was shocked to know how much you've changed in the last couple of years. And knowing the one I cared the most about." He said. "Waddaya mean 'shocked how I changed so much,' and 'the one I cared about most', I don't even know you." I said as I sat on the chair. "Kari, I know I look different, I'm TK." I gasped in shock, "you- you're T-T-TK?" I said as I stuttered his name. "Yes, Kari, but listen, one question, in the dreams that kept appearing, did I say anything like, 'I still love you'?" He asked. I nodded my head and he said something that made me blush, "When we battled the evil in the digital world, did you love me? If you're too shy to answer, I'll tell you first. Yes, I loved you. I'm still not over you." I stood up and walked over to him and put my hands on his face and kissed him. "TK, I love you too." I whispered in his ear. "TK, where do you live now?" I asked. "Kari, I still live in Japan, I don't think we can see each other very often now, I'm sorry." He said. Then I heard beeping in the distance. "Kari, it's time to wake up now, Kari?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Tai standing beside me. "Earth to Kari, do you read me? We have to go out for lunch!" He yelled. "AHH!!! Don't scare me like that!" I screamed. I sat up feeling very dizzy. "Kari, you alright? Did Davis and his friends poison you last night?" He asked. I looked at him. "I had a dream, that's all."  
  
--TK--  
  
"Oh, Kari, that was my only way of telling you." I said. I got up; it was in the middle of the night. Maybe I should go to America.  
  
--Kari--  
  
It was 2 years after my close encounter with TK and I guess I was forgetting that dream, but he remained in my heart. I never dreamed about him again for some reason. Today was Monday. I got ready for school and headed out. I was 14 now. As I walked to my school, I saw Mimi heading towards her high school. I waved at her. She waved back and continued walking. Finally I reached my school, York Public School. "Hey Kari!" I heard my friend Michelle O'Rourke say. I said hi back. "Oh my, gosh, did you see the new student in our school, he is so hot, and he's a basket ball champion!" She said excited. "C'mon, let me show you!" She offered. Before I could say anything, she grabbed my arm and took me to a crowd in the gym. I saw a basketball fly up and a perfect shot. "Michelle, I really don't care." She ignored me and dragged me further into the crowd. I couldn't even look at another basketball player champion. No, not after my encounter with TK, I love him too much. Finally I was inside and I saw the back of 'Mr. Popular'. Girls were making compliments like, 'he's so hot, and I wish I was his girlfriend.' And things like that. "Hey, can you meet my friend?" Michelle said. The boy turned around, he looked awkwardly familiar. Like, TK but it couldn't be. "Hi." I said impatiently. He smiled, a sweet smile that made my heart melt, and said, "Hi." He said. I turned towards Michelle and whispered, "Michelle, I can't take this any longer, he reminds me of a guy I met in Japan too much." She said, "He does? Oh, then ok." She turned around to the boy and said, "Hey, we really gotta go to class now, um, bye?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. She stopped pulling at the doorway when the mysterious boy said, "Michelle, come here for a sec." She turned around and walked there, he whispered something in her ear, and she nodded and walked away with me.  
  
I headed towards my locker and opened it. I got my stuff out, it was time to leave school, but as I turned around, I bumped into someone. "Ow! Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He said, he helped me up and I looked at him, I gasped, it was the new boy! Then I said in a surprised voice, "You! I saw you in the gym!" Then he looked at me and said, "I've seen you! Aren't you the one I tried talking to in the gym?" He said just as surprised as me. I sat on a bench and the boy joined me. I asked, "What's your name?" Then he said, "Tell me yours first." "What?!" I yelled and I stood up. Then I quickly sat down. I decided to tell him my name. "Hi, my name is Kari Kamiya, happy?" I said with annoyance in my voice. He gasped at me. "What?" I asked. "K-K-Kari Kamiya?" He said stuttering my name. "Yeah, why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I asked suspiciously. He didn't answer. Then he said after a long pause, "Um, it's nice meeting you Kari, but I really gotta go. Bye." He said getting up, I quickly grabbed him and made him sit back down. "Tell me your name first!" I said. He pushed me back and ran off. "What's his problem?" I thought. All of a sudden I felt a rush of De-ja-voo. Now I remember, when I met TK in the park. I walked to my next class and bumped into Michelle, "Hey, Michelle, what's that new kid's name?" I asked. She said, "TK, TK Takashi." My mouth dropped. "T-T-TK Takashi?" I stuttered. "Yeah." She replied without a second thought I ran outside looking for him. He was about to leave school property when I grabbed him from the back of his shirt. I pushed him against the wall and I went close to him. "TK, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" I said. He said with a big grin on his face, "I wanted you to discover first." I slapped him across his face, "That was for pushing me!" He touched his face in shock, then I slowly put my hands around his face and he put his hands around my hips and I slowly brought my head to him and I kissed him. To me the kiss lasted forever, after 5 minutes we broke apart. Then I whispered, "that was for moving here and telling me you loved me." Then he whispered, "I love you with all my heart." I replied, "I love you too." When we realized what just happened we pulled away from each other. We looked around to find many people, mostly girls just staring at what had just happened. Some girls had tears running down their cheeks while others just had anger and shock on their faces, then from the back of the crowd came a whistle. "You go Kari!" Michelle said. We blushed. Michelle gave me my bag and I walked out of the crowd, I looked back and blew a kiss towards him. That night TK called and I answered the phone. "TK? What on earth are you doing calling me at this time, it's 11 at night!" I exclaimed running into my room with the cord less telephone. Then he replied, "I knew you wouldn't be sleeping right now so I called." "Nice reply. Look, I gotta sleep, talk to ya later, Takeru-chan!" I said. I knew he hated being called by his first name. "Bye then, Hikari-chan!"  
  
  
  
Finally at about midnight, I woke to the sound of footsteps. I opened my eyes to find a figure in my room. I was about to scream when the figure covered my mouth. Sweat drops came from the side of my head. "Hikari- chan, it's me, TK, cool it." I calmed down and said, "TK? You idiot!" I whispered. I hugged him. "Don't ever scare me like that again, do you understand? These are words from, Mrs. Takeru Takashi. Your future wife!" I exclaimed. I sat on the bed and TK also sat down. He came and kissed me. My eyes widened but later closed. I put my hands around his neck and he came closer to me. I sat in his lap. Finally we stopped, "TK, you should leave now, Tai or one of my parents might come." I said as I broke the kiss. He shook his head, and picked me up in his arms and spinned me around. He put me down and said, "I love you Kari." He headed to the window. Before he left, he said, "Kari there's no doubt that you will become my wife, watch in 10 years." Then he left the room. "I love you TK." I said.  
  
  
  
10 years later:  
  
--Kari--  
  
I was walking home from my collage in Japan, because I had moved back to Japan 2 months after that love story. It was 10 years after the day TK and me first kissed. There was a knock on my door; I knew TK would propose me. I opened the door. But in my disappointment Davis was there. I said, "T- oh, Davis, hi." I said sounding even more disappointment. "Hey, Kari you shouldn't be disappointed." He said. Then he got onto his knees and said, "Kari, out of all these years I've known you, I've loved you, and I'm here on your door step, to propose you, Kari will you marry me?" My mouth dropped in shock. I tried to sound as nice as I could and said, "No Davis, TK's going to propose me today, he promised 10 years ago, that he would propose me. I'm sorry." Davis sadly got up and left. 10 minutes later, I felt bad, the doorbell rang again, and I knew it was TK. I opened the door to find no one. I walked a little further outside when someone picked me up and spinned me in circles. "I'm back." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw him. I kissed him. He pulled away and got down onto his knees and said, "Kari, the girl of my dreams, the one I've loved for 12 years, will you marry me?" I nodded and kissed him. This is how I always wanted it to be, and this is how it always will be.  
  
Did you like my story? Did ya hate it? Well tell me your comments at: Digidestiny12@hotmail.com  
  
Rani 


End file.
